The Dreaded Blue Moon
by Sage Londyn
Summary: For Teagan, Avery and their pack of friends, things have been in the middle for months -that is until everything starts falling apart around them. With the return of a old classmate, dreams of a fallen friend, a trio of doctors and new creatures, senior year could be the worst year of their lives. •Season 5•
1. The Hills Have Eyes

**Chapter One – The Hills Have Eyes**

* * *

"I don't think we're going to make it." Teagan said as she blew out a breath while looking out the window. She glanced up, seeing a faint flash of lighting on the horizon. It was clear to see a storm was on the way, a very bad storm that could keep them from reaching home in time.

"We'll make it." Avery said back, trying to put her mind at ease.

Teagan turned away from the window and glanced over at her blonde best friend beside her. Her eyes shifted down to look at the gas gauge, seeing how close it was it was to empty, before adding, "Are you sure about that?"

Avery glanced down at the gauge for a moment, then looked back at the road. "I'm sure." She tapped the dash, as she added, "My baby will get us home." She knew her 1965 Mustang better than anyone.

"If you say so." Teagan teased. She let out a chuckle as she laid her head back against the head rest and let out a sigh, before saying, "You know, as much fun as I had in San Francisco with you, I am glad to be heading home."

"Same here." Avery said.

"Is Derek back yet?" Teagan questioned. He left town around the time the girls did to help Satomi and her pack.

"No. He said he'll be a few more days."

"I bet you're missing him."

Avery nodded her head, as she said, "Yeah, I miss his big-"

"Avery!" Teagan exclaimed, as she snapped her head to the side to look at her friend with wide eyes.

"What? I was going to say heart." Avery said innocently.

"You were not!" Teagan argued with a laugh, knowing how dirty the blonde's head was. She cleared her throat, then to change the subject, added, "Well I miss Aspen, my dad, my bed and-"

"Your fiance." Avery interrupted in a sing-song voice, as she shot a smile over at her brunette friend.

Teagan laughed then looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. She smiled as she said, "Yes, my fiance. I really miss my fiance." It was a little strange referring to him as a fiance instead of boyfriend, but a good strange. It was a word she was quickly loving to use, no matter how many times she said the word, she would never grow tired of it.

"I still can not believe you two are engaged." Avery said. It had been a few months since Isaac popped the question while they celebrated their year anniversary, and she was incredibly happy for them. She had been rooting for them since the beginning, ever since she sat down with Isaac at lunch to invite him to her party since Teagan was starting to feel things for him and wanted more time around him to figure those feelings out. That day, she saw exactly how much Isaac liked her best friend and knew they would be good together. From that moment on she had been the captain of the TI ship.

After he popped the question, Teagan called her to tell her the news, she squealed so loud she had no doubt every werewolf in the world heard. "We have so much planning to do." She added.

"It's not like we are getting married tomorrow, A!" Teagan exclaimed, as she laughed at her friend. "We have to finish high school and college first. It'll be at least five years, if not more."

"Doesn't mean we can't plan the bachelorette party now." Avery pointed out with a laugh of her own. While most girls dreamed of their wedding day, Avery always thought about the party she wanted to throw for her best friend when the day came, and that day was here.

"That can wait for about five or so years too." Teagan said.

"Hell no!" Avery argued. "My bestie is getting married. I say we throw a bachelorette party every year until you do get married."

"Only you would suggest that." Teagan said with a laugh, as she looked over at her friend.

"Damn right I would." She said. "I'm Avery Dukate. Party queen of Beacon Hills."

"That you are." Teagan said, agreeing, as she laid her head back against the seat again to rest her eyes for a moment. She felt like she didn't sleep much while she and Avery were away. It wasn't cause of the bed, the rooms at the place Chris Argent owned were comfortable and homely. It was mostly cause the two girls tried to pack in so much in the couple of weeks they were gone. Any place Allison ever mentioned to them in the past, they wanted to check it out. They wanted to feel as close to their fallen friend as possible.

The two friends were silent for a moment, listening to the upbeat song playing from the radio. When a new song started, Teagan opened her eyes then looked over at Avery, as she said, "Thanks, A."

"For what?" The blonde asked confused, as she looked at her for a moment before looking back at the road.

"For this. The trip. I think it's exactly what we needed." Teagan said.

"I think so too." Avery said. "Besides, we always talked about this. Taking a trip before our senior year."

"Yeah, but then I moved away briefly." Teagan stated.

"Then we had to deal with werewolves, rouge hunters, psychos, hit lists, a homicidal lizard-"

"Alphas, your mom coming back from the dead and having to kill her again." Teagan interrupted.

"Sacrifices, your mother haunting you, onis..." Avery continued. Her voice cracked for a moment, as she softly added, "Losing Allison."

"Almost losing you." Teagan quietly said, as she looked over at her best friend, remembering when she had her breakdown and tried to kill herself again.

"And I did lose you." Avery said back, her tone just as pained as Teagan's. She would never get the vision out of her head of seeing her best friend bleeding on the ground.

"But you brought me back." Teagan stated, as she flashed her a small smile, remembering how Avery put herself under to reach Teagan in bardo and bring her back. She was grateful for it, but months later, she couldn't get her mother's warning from her head.

She told her she couldn't go back, that there would be consequences. She didn't know what, but the thought of what could happen has haunted her since. She never told Avery or Isaac, but sometimes she wondered if she should have even come back at all.

It's not that she didn't want to live. All she wanted was a long, happy life with her friends, father and Isaac, but if it meant something bad would happen to her loved ones, she would rather not be alive.

"And I always will, T." Avery promised. "You know I need you more than you need me."

"That's not true."

"It is." The blonde argued, as she looked over at her for a moment. "Without your light in my life, I don't know if I can fight the darkness, T."

"You are stronger than you think." Teagan said, as she looked over at her. "You tell me that all the time, since we were kids, and the same goes for you too."

Avery gave her a short nod, but didn't say anything. Some days she didn't feel as strong as Teagan believed she was. She still had a lot of urges to fight; the urge to drink, the urge not to tap into her powers, to stay away from the darkness, but somehow, through everything here she was. She made it to her senior year- they all did, and she had to believe this was just the beginning of something good.

She remembered Scott telling her recently something Deaton told him; that life can't ever be all bad or all good. Eventually things have to come back to the middle. Lately things have pretty much been in the middle for all of them, meaning things were gonna get really good again... Or really bad.

 **~()~**

For the next several minutes, the girls talked about random things and sang loudly along to the radio, until Teagan's cell phone began to ring. As Avery reached out to turn the music down, Teagan answered the call and put it on speaker as she called out a friendly greeting.

"Hey, babe." Isaac's voice came through the phone, causing the brunette to smile. "Are you back yet?"

"Not quite." Teagan answered. "We got a later start than we planned. There was one more thing we wanted to do before leaving."

"Are they here yet?" The girls overheard Stiles' question. Isaac ignored him, as he asked his fiancee,"What did you do?"

Before Teagan could answer, they heard Stiles call out Isaac's name, which he ignored. Stiles called his name over and over again until the beta finally snapped and asked him what, causing the girls to laugh out loud.

"Are they here yet?" Stiles asked again.

"No!" Isaac snapped, his voice coming out in a growl.

"My bad." Stiles said, as he held up his hands.

Isaac turned around, his back toward Stiles, as he tried to get a little privacy while he talked to Teagan, but before he could say anything else to her, Stiles spoke up again, "They're going to make it back in time, right?"

"They'll be here." Isaac told him, as he turned back to look at him, seeing the look of panic on his face.

"How do you know? You didn't ask." Stiles pointed out.

"I don't have to ask." Isaac said. "I know they'll be back in time. They told me earlier today when I called."

"Well ask again." Stiles said, as he gestured toward the phone.

"I'm not asking again." Isaac argued.

As the two began to argue back and forth, Avery laughed, then said, "Tell Captain Paranoid, we'll be there in about an hour."

"An hour?" Isaac whined. "Babe-" He began to say, trying to get Teagan's attention. It felt like forever since he last saw her and he didn't think he could wait another hour.

"Or it might be sooner." Avery interrupted him. "I'm taking as many back roads as I can and hauling ass to get back there."

"No, take the hour." Isaac said. "You have precious cargo with you..." He began to say, making Teagan smile. "Take your time, I want my girl back in one piece."

"I'll deliver your girl back without a scratch on her." Avery promised.

Teagan chuckled at their banter, before speaking up, "I'll be home soon, babe."

"Okay." He said back. He was quiet for a moment, before whining again, "But an hour? An hour is such a long time."

"Don't be a baby, Lahey." Avery spoke up. "Besides, this is my T time, you gotta wait."

"Don't be a hater, Dukate." Isaac joked back.

"Just take care of baby beta and we will be back soon." Avery said, knowing they were keeping an eye on Liam tonight cause of the full moon.

"How is Liam doing?" Teagan asked, hoping it would start getting easier for him to stay in control soon.

"He's okay." Isaac said, as he turned to look at the huge tree in front of him, the one Liam was chained to.

"Hey, Teagan... Avery..." They heard Liam call out. "Can you tell them they can unchain me now?"

"You have him chained?" Teagan asked surprised. The last full moon they didn't chain him, but of course there was the incident that happened.

"I'm fine! Tell them I'm fine and they can let me go." Liam called out for the girls to hear him. He turned his attention to the guys, as he added again, "I'm fine. Just let me go."

"It's not that we don't trust you." Scott began to say, as he walked over toward his beta.

"It's that I don't trust you." Stiles added.

"Yeah, and after the last full moon-"

"It was one slip up." Liam said, interrupting Isaac.

"Liam, that was more than a slip up." Teagan said over the phone.

"There were a dozen calls to the Sheriff's Department about a 'monstrous dog-boy' running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked." Stiles added.

"Wait, why were you naked?" Avery questioned. "Just what were you up to that night, handsome?"

"Nothing!" Liam called out. As the three boys looked at him and the two girls were silent over the phone, he sighed, then added, "It was really hot out that night, okay."

As the girls began to laugh, Isaac said, "I feel your pain, man, but you can't be running around town free balling it."

"So you've never ran around town naked?" Liam questioned the older beta.

"Uh..." Isaac stuttered for a moment. "I'm on the phone... stop talking to me." He added, as he turned away from the others, causing Avery to laugh out loud.

"Why am I not surprised Isaac is running around town bare assed." The blonde said with a laugh. "Way to grab life by the balls, Lahey."

"Shut up, Dukate." Isaac said back. Turning his attention to his fiancee, he added, "I'll see you soon, babe."

"See you soon." Teagan said back, a chuckle leaving her lips as she laughed at them. "Love you."

"Love you too." He added, before ending the call.

The two friends were quiet for a moment after the phone call, until Avery spoke up, "How often do you think he does run around town naked? I hope he at least wears shoes, running bare foot would have to hurt like a bitch."

Teagan turned her head to look at her friend, before the two girls began to laugh out loud. That was the mood in the car for the rest of the drive and it was exactly what both girls needed.

After all they had been through this was exactly what they needed, a chance to be two teenage girls laughing about stupid things and about to embark on their last year before total freedom. It was the most normal the two had felt in a long time.

 **~()~**

Close to an hour later, Teagan threw up her hand, waving bye to Avery as she pulled away from the Young house. Now alone, Teagan placed the strap from the bag on her shoulder, then grabbed the handle on the suitcase and began to walk toward the front door.

From the looks of it no one was home. There was a porch light on, as well as a lamp in the living room, but other than that the house was dark when she stepped inside. She left her bags by the door, as she glanced around for a moment.

"Dad?" She called out into the empty house. She assumed her dad was still at work, so she wasn't that surprised when he didn't answer back. She took a few steps forward, stopping by the stairs. She glanced up as she called out for Isaac.

Not hearing him call back is what surprised her. She figured he would be back home by now. She had called him once they made it to town and he told her he would meet her at the house.

She glanced around again, realizing someone else that was not running to greet her; her dog, Aspen. She threw out her arms, as she called out, "Aspen? Where are you, boy?"

Suddenly feeling like she was not alone, she slowly stuck her hand into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing, where she had a dagger hidden. She gripped the handle, pulling it out as she spun around to attack, until someone grabbed her wrist to stop her.

She blew out a breath when she realized it was Isaac who had come up behind her. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word his lips were against hers for a heated kiss. She released the dagger, hearing it hit the floor, before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I could have stabbed you, you know?" Teagan mumbled against his lips in between kisses.

"I know, I didn't mean to scare you." Isaac stated, as he pulled back to look at her. He laid his hands on either side of her face, brushing her hair aside to really get a good look at her. "Two weeks, babe. Two, very long, weeks since I looked into these big, brown, doe eyes." While holding her face with his hands, he rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip, before adding, "Two weeks since I've kissed these lips. God, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"We have a lot of missed time to catch up on." She said, as she smiled up at him.

"Mm-hm." He said, with a nod. "Starting now." He added, as he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulders, causing her to squeal out in surprise.

She called out his name with a laugh as he made his way up the stairs, taking them two at a time, then went down the hall to her bedroom. Once in the room, he placed her on her feet then stripped her jacket off, letting it fall to the floor.

"Isaac..." She began to say with a laugh, but before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers again.

The two continued to kiss, as he began to walk her over toward the bed. She let out another chuckle, as she asked where her father was in between kisses.

"He's still at work." Isaac answered, before moving his lips greedily against hers.

"And Aspen?" She questioned when he stopped kissing her long enough to remove her shirt and his own.

"He's out back. I let him out a few minutes before you got here." He answered, making her realize that is why the dog didn't greet her at the door. He was in the fenced in back yard playing.

Isaac laid his hands on her hips, then turned her around. He brushed her hair and bra strap from her shoulder, then laid his lips against her bare shoulder. He kissed across her shoulder over to her neck, then groaned out when she rubbed her butt against the front of his pants.

She rolled her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck, but as much as she was enjoying this, she knew they couldn't get too carried away. They had plans and if they cancelled those plans they would never hear the end of it from Stiles. He made everyone promise they would be at school that night for the senior scribe. It was important to him that all of them did it together, he was worried it would be one of the last things they all did together as a group.

"Babe?" Teagan softly said, trying to get his attention. "You know we don't have time for this. If we're late, Stiles will go crazy."

"He's already crazy." Isaac mumbled before attacking her neck again.

Teagan let out a chuckle, then said, "That may be true, but we still need to go. We can't do this now."

Isaac spun her back around to face him before lightly pushing her back to land on the bed. He crawled onto the bed, hovering above her, before saying, "Did you forget how fast I can be?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, then laughed out loud. "That's not something to brag about, babe."

He playfully rolled his eyes at her comment, then said, "I don't mean all the time. I mean, quickies."

Before she could say anything else, he leaned down to capture her lips and ran his hand down her side. He grinned against her lips when she let out a little moan. He had missed the little noises she made, he had missed the feel of her soft skin and her lips against his. He had missed everything having to do with her. When she first mentioned going on a trip with Avery, he thought it was a great idea for her to get away, and he still thought it was, but going 336 hours without her by his side was pure torture.

She ran her fingers through his hair, missing how his soft curls curved around her fingers. She pecked her lips against his a few more times, then pulled back to look at him. She brushed a curl or two from his forehead then said, "As much as I want you now, it's not the right time." She lightly touched the side of his face, then ran a finger over his bottom lip, before continuing, "Like you said, it's been two, very long, weeks, and I don't want a quickie with you, Isaac." She gave him a smile, then added, "I don't want a few minutes, I want several hours with you."

He nodded his head in agreement. He knew she was right, deep down he didn't want to rush it either. He just missed her so much and couldn't help himself when she walked in, her scent hitting him even before she opened the front door, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her in that moment.

He leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, then pulled back to smile at her, as he said, "You're right, but tonight when we get back, you're all mine."

"Deal." She said, as she laid a hand on the side of his neck and smiled back.

He lowered his head to kiss the inside of her wrist, then paused when he noticed something on it. He grabbed her hand from his face and turned it over to get a better look, realizing it was a small tattoo. He ran a finger over it, as he asked, "What is this? Is it real?"

"Yeah." She breathed out, as she looked down at the small arrow.

"What made you get it?" He questioned, as he ran a finger over it again then raised his head to look at her.

"Being in San Francesco, walking down the streets she use to, going into the stores she loved..." She began to say, making him realize she was talking about Allison. Tears filled her eyes, as she softly added, "That was the first time I had felt that close to her in a while and I didn't want that feeling to leave, so me and Avery got matching arrow tattoos to remember her. To remember all that she taught us, to be strong and be our own heroes."

"That was the last thing you had to do before leaving." He said, as a statement instead of a question. As she nodded to let him know he was right, he added, "So you like it there?"

"I loved it there."

"Enough to live there one day?" He questioned, thinking about their future.

She shrugged, as she said, "Maybe." She smiled at him, as she added, "I think you would love it too."

"I'll love anyplace you love, babe. I'll go where you go, remember?" He said, reminding her of what he had told her before. He kissed the inside of her wrist, understanding why it was so important for her to get the tattoo. He saw her look at the arrow and could already tell it helped her, it was like having a piece of Allison with her at all times.

He laid back on to the mattress and pulled her to him, letting her rest on his bare chest. The two were quiet for a moment, until he spoke up and said, "There is just one problem with San Francesco."

"What?" She asked, as she raised her head to look at him confused.

"You have to run it by Stiles first." Isaac joked. "He might not let us move that far away."

She laughed at his comment, then said, "Yeah, he is really serious about all of us staying close together." Remembering a talk she had with some of her friends earlier that summer, she added, "I think it'll be okay though, Kira is thinking about going to University of San Francisco and Lydia's going to Stanford. Avery said she is definitely staying in state, and Malia is... still figuring it out, but looks like his plan might work after all."

"Earlier tonight, when we were watching Liam, he had a map. An actual map and was pointing out areas to look for apartments." Isaac said. "He's more than serious about it, he's like obsessed with it. He kept asking me where we were going to apply."

"What did you tell him?" Teagan asked.

"I told him it was none of his damn business." Isaac answered, causing her to chuckle.

"He has sent me countless texts the last few months wanting to know my college choices."

"What did you tell him?" He questioned, asking the same thing she did. He was actually very curious about her answer. One of the last times they talked about college they ended up fighting so he had no idea where she planned to apply. He knew she had college brochures from all over, he found them on her desk once. What scared him the most were the brochures she had for schools out east. She assured him she wasn't going anywhere without him, but even after dating for a year and being engaged, there were still times he feared losing her.

"I told him I wasn't sure yet." She answered. "We still need to talk about it."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it." He quietly said, as his mind raced. During the argument about college, he admitted to her he never planned to go to college, then later cause of the virus most of them were being affected by while taking their PSATs, he admitted his fears about college, but the college talks were dropped after that. But now with senior year around the corner, they couldn't put it off any longer.

Hearing her cell phone beep, letting her know she had a text, Teagan lifted her head to glance around, trying to remember where her phone was. When it went off again, she remembered she had it in her jacket pocket. She crawled to the end of the bed, then jumped off to race across the room to grab the jacket from the floor.

She pulled the phone out right as it went off again. She chuckled when she saw that all the messages were from Stiles, informing her that he was at the school and wondering where she and Isaac were. He told her now was not sexy time and to get there asap.

She sent him a quick text back, telling him they were on the way. She turned back toward the bed, seeing Isaac still laying there, his arms behind his head as he watched her. With the look that was on his face, she wanted to forget all about meeting her friends and properly catch up with him, but she knew they needed to go.

After all they had been through, the whole pack, deep down she knew Stiles was right, they all needed to stick together. They needed to celebrate that they made it. She knew it was what Allison would have wanted.

 **~()~**

Avery pulled to a stop at the gas station pump with a proud smile as she eyed her dashboard gauges and saw the fuel tank gauge hovering just below the empty spot. Teagan had been telling her since just before they got into Beacon Hills that she needed to stop and fill up the tank, but Avery knew her car well enough to know how it handled and how far she could get on seemingly fumes alone.

She wasn't entirely sure why she put it off for so long, maybe she just didn't want to bother to stop until she could get clear of the traffic jam and onto some side streets that weren't badly affected from the storm passing through –or maybe she just didn't want to go home to an empty house with Derek still out of town and her dad watching Annabel, her cat.

Stepping out of the car she pulled the clip from her hair and absent-mindedly tossed it into the now empty passenger seat before shutting her door and shaking her hair out, enjoying the feel of wind as it carried with it the smell of rain and several nearby lilac trees.

Avery had a smile on her face as she walked into the gas station, she was feeling optimistic in spite of herself. Senior year was finally here and even though she'd been quite literally fighting for her life since sophomore year –she had a lot of things to be happy about. Including the best group of friends anyone could ever ask for –most of which she was looking forward to seeing later that night for senior scribe. No way was she going to let a storm of any size stop her from being there.

When her phone went off again from her pocket she pulled it out with a sigh and texted Stiles back letting him know she would be at the school that night. She understood he was getting nervous about them having one more school year together before they'd all probably split up for college, a fear that had her friend hell bent on coming up with a plan where nobody got left behind. He'd spent the better half of the summer mapping out a plan of college campuses that were a comfortable distance apart and apartments they'd be able to afford.

The truth was, she was worried about the future too. She couldn't stand the thought of not having all of her friends in the same town as her nor could she stand the thought of taking off with them and leaving Derek in Beacon Hills. Blowing out an anxious breath she tried to restore the optimism she'd felt moments ago, but it was long gone.

Pulling a bottle of lemonade from the cooler, she headed for the snack aisle to grab a few things for a make shift dinner. Picking up a bag of skittles, she slowly stood back up and looked over her shoulder as the unmistakable feeling of being watched prickled the back of her neck and erased any feeling of happiness that had been lingering.

Her eyes scanned the store but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Blowing out a breath, she shook her head and tried to ignore the feeling, but as she turned her head she caught her reflection in the reflective glass from the cooler door and gasped. Ever since Peter had put his claws in the back of her neck months ago, she'd felt different. A little more on edge to say the least –a feeling she'd started to lose the longer she was in San Francisco with Teagan, but was now returning full force.

Deciding she didn't have time to stand around being paranoid and spooked by her own reflection, she reached towards the cheese filled snack crackers just as another hand swooped up the last pack of them.

With narrowed eyes, she followed the hand to the muscular arm of a teenage boy she didn't recognize with green eyes and his brown hair still styled despite being covered with a mist of rain.

"Oh." Theo said, looking down to the crackers in his hand with a small laugh at realizing they were reaching for the same thing. He was about to open his mouth to offer to find himself something else and let her have the pack of crackers, but before he got the chance, Avery reached forward and plucked them from his hand.

When he looked at her with a stunned expression, she raised her eyebrows and asked, "What? I saw them first."

"I was going to let you have them-" He started to say, but the blonde cut him off as she interrupted; "Nobody _lets_ me have anything."

Waving the pack of crackers she pointed out, "If I want something, I take it."

He raised his eyebrows in response to what she said, as she arched a perfectly manicured brow of her own back at him and asked, "What? It's worked for me so far."

Lowering his head with a laugh, his eyes scanned her over before locking with hers from under his brows as he replied, "Yeah, I don't doubt that."

"Hey, I…" He started to say, but Avery smirked at him before spinning on her heels and walking towards the cash register leaving him to talk to himself as he continued under his breath, "Apparently don't have anything to say important enough for you listen to."

Walking over to the other side of the snack aisle, he grabbed a bag of chips and watched Avery through the window as she filled up her tank before speeding away.

* * *

 _(~A Teen Wolf fanfiction collaboration between Miss E Charlotte and Sage Londyn ~)_

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys, thank you all so much for reading! We're finally writing/posting for season 5 and we hope you're as excited as we are to be continuing Teagan and Avery's stories.  
**

 **You can follow us both on Tumblr for lots of story related content (sagelondyn .tumblr .com) and (missecharlotte .tumblr .com). Miss E Charlotte will be posting the cast video she made for this season tonight so you'll be able to find that on Tumblr shortly. ^_^**

 **Don't forget to leave us a review and let us know you're reading. Your support means the world to us, starting up on our 5th installment of The Blue Moon Series it can be hard to keep going some days but we keep writing and posting for all you who love our girls just as much as we do.**


	2. The Return

**Chapter Two - The Return**

* * *

"How long has he been like this?" Avery asked, her voice full of emotion and her forehead lined with concern as she rushed into the exam room at the hospital.

Looking over his shoulder to the flustered teenager Sheriff Stilinski asked, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I was close." She dismissed the question but could tell from the knowing look in his eyes that he knew she was pedal to metal, breezing through every stop sign and barely tapping the brakes at red lights all the way to the hospital.

"He's been out since I found him." Sheriff Stilinski answered her earlier question, before turning his attention back to Deputy Parrish's motionless body laid out on the exam table with his chest and stomach full of deep lacerations as he added, "I'm not sure how long he was injured before I got to him."

Taking a deep breath, Avery stared down at him for a moment feeling completely overwhelmed and terrified at the idea of losing him. Parrish was breathing, but it seemed just barely. Suddenly the reality of being back home set in and it was a far cry from the relaxing time she'd spent away with her best friend.

"Call Deaton." Avery instructed, as she leaned over the table and tapped the side of the young deputy's face in an attempt to get him to stir.

"I did." Stilinski sighed before adding, "No answer."

"We only called you because he didn't answer." Melissa pointed out, causing Avery to look up as she questioned, "You only called me because he didn't pick up? What am I the back-up-Deaton?"

"You are a teenage girl who I don't want to involve in things more than you already are." Sheriff Stilinski responded, before rubbing a hand over his face and admitting, "And the only other one I could think to call."

"So I'm not even back-up-Deaton? I'm like a last-resort-Deaton!" She mumbled under her breath, before turning her attention back to Parrish's injured body and moving the shredded fabric of his shirt. Upon closer inspection of the wounds she announced, "Well… these are definitely claw marks, but I don't think they're from a werewolf. The way his flesh isn't only cut, it's sort of torn as well. Like…. Like the claws were really curved."

Demonstrating with her hand she curled her fingers and showed them as she spoke, "Like these claws went in, then hooked on the inside before tearing their way back out."

"So what attacked him?" Melissa questioned, looking as Avery continued to inspect the wounds.

"I can't answer that." She shrugged before she resumed patting his cheek as she called out, "Jordan?"

With no response Avery took his face in one hand as she held his head still and slapped his other cheek, the sound made both the sheriff and Melissa cringe.

"Jordan, come on!" She yelled louder as she brought her hand up to slap him again, but this time Sheriff Stilinski caught her wrist in mid-air as he argued, "Alright, that's not working."

"You have a better idea?" She shot back at him, her nerves short and frazzled.

"He's not on fire is he?" Melissa spoke up, getting their attention.

"Not that I know of…" The sheriff replied.

Seeing the looks she was getting from both of them she shrugged as she as offered a defense to her question, "You know, maybe it's part of his healing process?"

"Yeah? Well, unfortunately until we can actually find out what he is… we're not gonna have a clue about how to trigger his healing process." Avery pointed out, pulling her hair up in a loose bun and looking around the room trying to locate anything that could help them to help him.

"It might be worth trying-"

Looking to Melissa, the sheriff cut her off as he argued, "I'm not willing to light him on fire and see!"

"She might have a point. A lot of people just see fire as a destructive thing but it's actually considered a source of purification-" Avery began to agree.

"Are you two crazy? I'm not suggesting we douse him in gasoline and light him up! I'm saying we could cauterize the wounds, maybe that would jump start the healing… or at the very least keep him from bleeding out on the table." Rubbing her hands over her tired face she abruptly dropped her hands and looked between the sheriff and the teenager as she asked, "You really thought I was saying we should try setting him on fire? Right here, in the hospital?"

In response, the pair glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes before Sheriff Stilinski lied, "No!"

"Before we do anything, I need to get a better look at the wounds. I need something to clean up the blood." Avery announced.

The room was in a tormented state of silence as Avery did the best she could to clear the blood away and get a better look at how badly he was injured but her efforts were futile as the more blood she wiped up, the more that spilt out of the gaping gashes.

"Come on, Parrish." Avery breathed under her breath, as she laid a hand on the side of his face and pleaded, "Wake up."

Her eyes moved rapidly back and forth desperately searching for any little tell that he could hear her, but she couldn't pick up on anything.

Just as she placed her hand over his chest to feel the pace of his heart, she thought she could feel his muscles tense ever so slightly beneath her touch.

"Jordan?" She gasped, looking over to see his head starting to move.

Excitedly she called out, "Hey guys, I think he's-" The end of her sentence ended in a pained gasp when he snapped awake and leapt up from the table so fast that he knocked the teenager over in the process.

Parrish stared back at them with his eyes glowing fire orange and they could all see the wounds healing in front of their eyes.

Not sure what to expect, Sheriff Stilinski pulled his gun. A move Avery didn't approve as she confidently defended, "He's not going to hurt us." Nodding Melissa, gently took hold of his arm to lower the gun as she said, "It's okay, we're okay."

As his eyes stopped glowing Parrish became aware of his surroundings and his gaze stopped on the teenager still on the floor, realizing he was the reason she was down there –still clutching onto a bloody washcloth, he rushed towards her. "Oh my god. Are you okay, I'm sorry." He spilled an apology as he helped her up, "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." She assured him and the rest of the room before she asked, "What about you? Are you okay."

Taking a step back his forehead lined as he looked down and felt his freshly healed skin, his mind hazy for a moment before memories flooded back and he stammered, "Scott… we have to find Scott."

He explained to them in a rushed tone of how some creature had burst through a wall and caught him off guard. When Parrish had refused to give up any information on Scott McCall, he'd been injured and left for dead.

Trying to get an idea of what her pack was up against, Avery asked, "What was it?"

"I don't know… it's claws were different. Twice the size of Scott's, and more like talons."

As dire as the situation was, Avery couldn't help but feel a tiny bit proud of herself. She'd been mere thoughts away from coming to that conclusion on her own, she'd already pinned down the shape of the claws from the tearing pattern on the edge of his wounds. She'd walked into the room not only fearing the worst but also having a moment where she didn't think she knew enough to make a difference.

"If we're talking talons instead of werewolf claws, if that's the worst of it, that doesn't sound too bad." Melissa said in a hopeful tone.

"It gets worse." He explained, recalling the attack, "The talons… claws, they did something to me. I don't know how to describe it other than it felt like the life of me was being drawn out through them."

Avery's eyebrows lowered in confusion. She knew of a few beings that could draw out another's life force, she herself could take from someone else to get stronger –but none of the ones she knew of came with claws and fangs.

"And now he's looking for Scott?" Melissa asked in fear.

"Which got me thinking about what this guy can do. The rule is you have to kill an Alpha to steal their power, right?"

"No, it's different for him." Melissa argued and the sheriff backed her, "You can't steal a true alpha's power."

Avery looked over to her friend's parents and pulled in a breath as she thought of how when she'd first started to become friends with Scott and Stiles, she never would have imagined that two years later she'd be standing around with her friend's parents talking about werewolves and all the other things that go bump in the night.

"I think this guy can." Deputy Parrish said, leaving the room in a state of dead silence before Avery started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sheriff Stilinski called after her, not even pausing she pushed the doors open and called over her shoulder, "To help Scott."

"I'm coming with you."

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Avery questioned as the beta just barely made it through the closing elevator doors in time.

"Scott and Stiles left me here while they went for some senior thing at the school." He shrugged, before adding, "My dad's working, but he's in surgery."

"So they just left you here?" She asked astonished.

Liam looked at her from the corner of his eye as he sighed, "I'm fine."

"Let me see your hands."

With a groan, Liam pulled his hands from his pockets to show her his bloody palms –a result of his claws digging into them an in attempt to feel pain and anchor his humanity through the full moon. "Scott already had me do this." He pointed out.

As the pair walked outside of the hospital together and towards her car, Avery caught the younger teen looking up to the sky at the full moon shining down on them, and he clenched his hands back into tight fists with drops of blood tricking between his fingers.

Seeing her watching him, he thought she was going to tell him he needed to stay behind or she wouldn't think he had enough control to go into a fight; he opened his mouth to tell her he was in control and just wanted to help Scott.

But Avery spoke up instead as she opened her driver's side door, "Good, it's good the moon's affecting you because you're going to need that extra power. Liam, I don't know what the hell we're going to walk into."

As they got into the car and she backed out of the parking space, he pulled in a ragged breath as he felt his canine fangs aching in his gums. He had no idea what they were walking into either, he'd only caught the tail end of the conversation with Deputy Parrish, but he could feel Avery's anxiousness and fear along with his own heightened feelings.

What alarmed him the most was her saying it was good he was having some trouble with the full moon that night. Even though she'd accepted him as part of the pack, when full moon came around she'd still suggest they'd simply knock him out to keep him from being a danger to himself or others.

The last time she'd said anything about him needed to harness the rage and strength the full moon gave him was when they went to Mexico on a rescue mission for Scott and Kira. With those thoughts he clenched his hands tighter and looked down as he could feel the blood seeping through the fabric of his jeans as it rained down from his hands.

He still couldn't fully understand how this group of teenagers, just two years older than him, could go running so willingly into fights where the stakes were life and death. He was learning it went beyond finding something worth fighting for, beyond trying to do the right thing –he was starting to understand that they all were acting on instinct. The instinct to protect each other and try to save as many lives as they could.

The same instinct he'd had when he heard Scott was in trouble again. Looking over to Avery a hint of a smile graced his face as he thought of how maybe he was more like the rest of the pack than he gave himself credit for.

Liam looked out of the window back up to the moon as he released the tight fist he'd had and allowed his skin to heal back up. His mouth hung open as he let his fangs extend, he was ready for whatever monster was waiting for them around the corner. Whether it was from the full moon or realizing for himself just how far he'd come –for the moment he felt invincible.

 **~()~**

After parking the car, Teagan threw the door open, then squealed out loud as she stepped out into the pouring rain. She felt Isaac step up beside her and take her hand, then together the two ran through the rain. He tried to cover their heads with his jacket, but it wasn't doing much good.

"God, it's really coming down out there." Teagan stated, when they finally came to a stop beside the school building, the awning above shielding them from the rain.

"Yeah..." Isaac began to say, agreeing with her. He walked over to the side, poking his head out to look up at the dark sky, before he added,"And doesn't look like it is stopping anytime soon."

He walked back over toward her, shaking his head to get rid of the rain from his hair. He placed his hands on her hips, as he questioned,"Now remind me again why we left your warm bed, where I could be doing a lot of mind-blowing things to you, to come to this school in the pouring rain?"

She chuckled at his comment, then wrapped her arms around his neck, before saying, "Cause Stiles would never forgive us if we didn't show up. We will be 90 in a nursing home and he'll still be bitter that we didn't show up for senior scribe."

"Pissing Stiles off for the rest of my life does not sound like a bad thing." Isaac pointed out, causing her to laugh then playfully slap his arm, telling him to be nice. He laughed along with her, then glanced around for a moment, as he asked, "So where is the spaz?"

"I dunno." Teagan mumbled, as she glanced around as well. She looked back at Isaac, as she added, "He, as well as everyone else, must be at the front of the school." Since the main parking lot was crowded, Isaac had parked in the back, near the lacrosse field.

"So..." Isaac began to say, as he looked around again, noticing so far no one else had parked where he was or was standing at the back of the school like them. He looked back at her, a cheeky grin on his face, as he continued, "Does that mean we are all alone right now?"

"Looks that way." She said, as she shook her head, a chuckle escaping from her lips. Knowing what he was thinking, she added, "We can't do that here, Isaac."

"We can if you're quiet." He said, as he pulled her closer to him. He slipped a hand under the damp jacket and shirt she was wearing, running his hand up and down her back, feeling the moisture on her soft skin from the rain that had seeped in from her clothes. With his other hand, he brushed her damp hair back from her face, then leaned toward her, his lips inches from hers, as he whispered, "Very, very quiet."

Another chuckle escaped, as she grabbed onto his wet jacket, wishing she could shed it, as well as his other clothes, but getting busy while the whole senior class was on the other side of the school, was probably not a wise choice. Plus she knew she couldn't do what he requested, causing her to whisper back, "We both know I can't do that."

Isaac laid his lips against hers, as he let out a short laugh, knowing she was right. The girl could never be quiet, which was actually fine with him, he loved hearing her reaction to the things he did to her, but it did make it hard to do those kind of things when people were nearby. He moved his lips against her for a gentle kiss, then nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment, before softly saying, "I guess I'll have to keep my lips against yours the whole time." He brushed his lips against hers again, before adding, "But that's not really a bad thing, is it?"

She shook her head, as she ran her fingers through his wet hair, the damp curls clinging to her fingers. "Not a bad thing at all." She mumbled against his lips.

Isaac grinned at her words before pressing his lips against her for a heated kiss. He ran his hands down her back, coming to a stop at her butt. He gave it a squeeze, causing her to squeal out in surprise, before he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist then felt him take a few steps forward until her back hit the brick building of the school.

When she felt him slip a hand under her jacket, trying to push it off, she pulled back a little, whispering his name a few times to get his attention.

Realizing he was getting out of control fast, he rested his forehead against hers and blew out a breath. "You're right, I'm sorry." He whispered out.

"It's okay." She whispered back, as she pulled back to look at him. She softly caressed the side of his face, as she added, "I get it. I understand. It's been two, very long, weeks."

He nodded his head in agreement, then flashed her a cocky grin, as he added, "Two, very long and very hard, weeks. Really hard, Teagan, like so... so hard."

She laughed out loud at his comment and the meaning behind it. She tapped his shoulder, letting him know she wanted down. Once her feet were back on the ground, she said, "Well we better go find our friends then. The sooner we check in with Stiles and write our names, the quicker we can get back home to do this..." She raised up on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear. She pulled back a minute to look at him, seeing the color of his eyes darken as he thought about what she just told him.

"Then we can..." She began to whisper, before moving her lips to his ear to whisper something again.

He laid his hands on her hips, then balled his hands around the fabric of her shirt, trying hard not to slam her against the wall and have his way with her as she continued to whisper more naughty things in his ear. He let out a low moan, sounding almost like a growl, as she began to describe in vivid detail of what she wanted to do to him.

Teagan was in the middle of telling him where she wanted to place her lips next, when she thought she heard something. She pulled back from him, her eyebrows down in concern, as she glanced around for a moment. She looked back at him, seeing he had his eyes open now and watching her, causing her to ask, "Did you hear that?"

"I hear nothing but the blood rushing from my head to another place." Isaac joked. He opened his mouth to ask her what she heard, until he finally heard it, the sound of a fight breaking out. He felt his eyes flash, as he said, "I heard that."

Without another word, he began to quickly walk toward the area he heard the fight coming from, knowing she would be following along behind him. The couple ran over toward the tunnel leading to the athletic fields, seeing a huge man holding Scott by his throat against the wall.

He dropped the alpha then turned around as Kira charged toward him, but after a few blocks stopping her, he then slapped her, knocking her down to the ground. Isaac let out a growl, getting the creature's attention, as Teagan reached into her jacket pockets and pulled out a dagger with each hand.

The creature smirked at the couple, knowing he was stronger than them, but he would take down anyone that he had to in order to get what he came for, Scott's true alpha power.

Isaac threw out his hands, making his claws come out, before letting out a roar and running toward him. He threw out a few punches, which the bigger man was able to block before throwing out a punch of his own. The beta quickly jumped back then leaned over, resting his hands on his knees, as Teagan came running toward him and rolled across his back, throwing out her legs to kick the creature in the stomach.

Once on her own two feet, she tried to swipe at him with the daggers. She was only able to cut him once, until he grabbed both her wrists, squeezing them hard enough to make her drop her weapons. Before she could do anything else, he head butted her, causing her to fall backwards with a groan. She landed in a puddle of water and grabbed her head, feeling like it was split open from the impact.

Isaac glanced over at her for a moment, making sure she was okay. After she gave him a short nod, he growled and raced toward the man again, jumping toward him, but the creature easily caught him by the throat, then tossed him aside. She watched in horror as Isaac's body slammed into the concrete wall then fell to the ground. When she noticed he wasn't moving, she ignored the dizziness she was feeling and quickly crawled over toward him, placing his head in her lap as she watched the creature walk back over to Scott.

He looked down at Scott, as he said, "And I didn't come just to claim your status."

Teagan felt her eyes widen when she saw his claws, which looked more like talons, begin to glow blue. He took another step toward Scott, preparing to stab him with the claws until someone dropped down from above. She snapped her head to the side, not recognizing who the new werewolf was, as he let out a roar.

Even if she didn't recognize him, she was grateful he showed up when he did. They were going to need all the help they could get. She watched him race over to the creature, then jump up, using the wall to push himself off and swipe at the blue clawed man. He was able to cut him a few more times until the creature got the upper hand and tossed him to the ground.

When she saw the creature walk back over toward Scott, she wanted to get up and help him, but knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her own two feet at the moment, much less actually fight. Plus she hated the thought of leaving Isaac vulnerable. Thankfully, she saw Scott jump up to defend himself. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do when the huge man grabbed him by the throat and raised him up in the air.

She gasped when she saw him stab Scott in the chest with his blue talons. She tried to shake Isaac, trying to wake him up, as she glanced over at Kira and the werewolf who tried to help them. Both were too hurt to help, just like herself and Isaac were. At the moment all she could do was helplessly look on with tears in her eyes as their alpha groaned out in pain and fell to his knees.

She couldn't help but flash back to Allison and felt her heart race. Once again she was seeing a friend die in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it.

 **~()~**

Even with the pouring rain and the elevated heels of her boots, Avery managed to make it to the scene of the fight just moments after Liam. The pair had made a mad dash from the parking lot to the tunnel with the beta ultimately pulling ahead with the gift of his werewolf speed.

Malia and Stiles showed up at the same time, the four friends slowing to stop just beneath the edge of the tunnel. Avery wiped the rain water and wet hair from her face and eyes, her heart racing at the sight of the same creature Parrish had warned her about –it's glowing blue talons buried deep inside the alpha's chest. Weakened from the fight and the strange powers that were within the glowing blue talons, Scott was down on his knees feeling not only his power but his life source being drained from his body into the claws embedded in his flesh.

Liam, let out a growl and started forward but Avery swung her arm out to the side and stopped him as she quietly said, "One wrong move and Scott's dead."

He opened his mouth to argue but Stiles backed the blonde's argument as he added, "We don't know how close its claws could be to his heart." His mind raced trying to think their way out of this situation and a way to save his best friend.

Kira was still struggling to get sat up after the impact of the blow that had sent her flying back through the air and off to the side a weak Teagan was desperately trying to revive Isaac, who lay motionless with his head on her lap.

Avery's eyes widened as she saw the red glow of Scott's eyes start to fade, up until that moment she was sure the alpha would be able to fight back and over power the enemy. After all, they'd faced down bigger beasts than the likes of him –but Parrish did tell her there was something different about his claws.

Leaning down she retrieved the throwing knife she had nestled in a custom made protective pocket inside of her right boot, standing up she pulled in a breath and concentrated on the weight of the blade in her hand as she brought her arm back then swung forward releasing the knife and watching as it sank right into her target –the creatures upper arm.

Letting out a roar of pain, his grip loosened as he turned his head and growled viciously at the teenager. In response, Liam's eyes glowed with yellow fire as he matched it with one of his own.

The werewolf who none of them knew raised his head from where he'd been laying injured on the ground as his growl shook the tunnel they were in and the distraction for the creature was enough that Scott could muster enough of his strength to fight back.

"Isaac!" Teagan blew out a relieved breath as she smoothed his rain slicked curls out with her hand and watched his eyes slowly blink open. For a moment he seemed to be looking anywhere but at her, blinking rapidly and trying to get his gaze to focus.

Finally, he had a clear view of Teagan and the bruise that was already starting to form on her face from being headbutted. "You okay?" He questioned, his first, and for the moment, only concern being his fiancee's welfare.

"I'm okay." She assured him, as she looked back over to the fight and Isaac sat up becoming aware of the rest of his surroundings as he saw Scott's eyes reclaimed their glow, and he grabbed the man's arm –turning it and in the process breaking off every one of his claws.

Isaac wasn't sure how long he'd been out cold or what all had happened, but he saw Kira standing next to a werewolf he didn't recognize but from the looks of it may have helped them with the fight. Avery was standing with Malia, Stiles and Liam off to the side –though he had no idea when they'd arrived.

Reaching down Scott pulled the disembodied claws from his skin and let them fall to the floor, each one of them having the weight and clank sounds of metal as they struck against the concrete.

"I don't know who you are… or what you thought you were going to do, but I'll give you a choice. You can stay and I'll break something else or you can run."

The man looked down to his broken, and bleeding clawless fingers before his gaze traveled over to the four friends standing together. Malia instinctively leaned down some, her eyes blue as she waited to see what would happen next. Liam's mouth that was now full of razor sharp teeth and canine fangs hung open as he breathed heavily with adrenaline. Stiles and Avery exchanged looks before Stiles looked to the man who'd tried to kill his best friend and said, "I'd run."

Staggering to his feet, he pulled the throwing knife still rooted in his upper arm out and let it fall to the ground as he ran from the tunnel and disappeared into the heavy rainstorm still raging on around them.

Isaac got to his own feet before offering a hand to Teagan, which she gratefully took and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her in a protective embrace, he planted a kiss to the top of her rain soaked hair as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo and felt himself instantly calm down knowing that she was alright.

Letting go of her, he looked at her face as she offered a soft smile to assure him she was alright. He took her hand and led her over to where the rest of the friends were now all standing together. Scott looked at him and Isaac nodded, "We're okay."

"What the hell was that thing?" Malia questioned, watching as Kira picked her sword up and started to fold it back up into its belt form.

"I don't know, but Stiles' dad called me earlier because…" Avery's voice trailed off just shy of telling them what happened with Deputy Parrish when she saw the unknown werewolf lean down and pick her throwing knife up from the ground.

"Who's that?" Isaac questioned, nodding to the teenage boy who walked closer to them.

He felt his fiancee shrug from beside him.

Looking around and seeing the still defensive looks on their faces and the werewolves ready to strike at a moment's notice, Theo smiled as he realized, "You don't remember me, do you?"

Scott's eyebrows raised in question and Avery's lowered as she remembered him from the gas station stop earlier that night.

"It's okay." He stated, "I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade."

"Theo?" Scott realized.

Malia looked around, she always felt like the last one to know anything within their pack. "You know him?"

"They used to." Theo answered, "Trust me, I never I thought I'd see you guys again."

He walked closer, watching as they all remained in position grouped together as a pack –each one of them willing to give their lives for the person standing next to them.

Trying to ease their minds he explained, "A couple of months ago I heard of a new alpha in Beacon Hills, when I heard his name was Scott McCall –I just couldn't believe it. Not just an alpha… a true alpha."

Scott swallowed hard and looked around. It wasn't surprising that word of him and what he was had spread from beyond the borders of their tree shrouded town but the more well known he became the more it put not only his life, but the lives of his pack in danger.

Taking a protective step ahead of her pack and in front of Scott, Avery asked, "What do you want?"

With a smile at her he said, "To be back in Beacon Hills, back home with my family. I want to be a part of your pack."

Avery glanced over her shoulder to see Stiles with his eyes squinted and Scott looked like he was at a loss for words.

Isaac looked just as suspicious as Liam and Malia looked, he himself didn't remember Theo from the fourth grade and from the thoughtful expression on his fiancee's face he figured Teagan must have been trying to place him as well.

When Theo walked up to where Avery was standing, everyone was aware of the knife in his hand and they all stepped up beside her causing him to slow to a stop and let out a small laugh as he urged, "Relax. I'm on your guys' side."

Wiping the blood off the blade on the underside of the end of his shirt, he flipped it in his hand and offered it to the blonde with the handle towards her as a peace offering to show he didn't mean them any harm.

"Theo…" She breathed, her confused expression starting to fade as she forced herself to think back to the fourth grade and asked, "Theo Raeken?"

"Yeah, Avery. It's me." He nodded showing her he also remembered her.

Taking the cleaned blade from him, she leaned back down and tucked it inside the interior pocket of her boot. Isaac gathered Teagan's daggers and handed them to her which she quickly hid out of sight in her jacket pockets knowing they'd all be expelled if they were caught with weapons on school grounds –even after hours.

Scott carefully picked up the claws from the ground, not only so they wouldn't be found by an unsuspecting student but also for Deaton to examine.

"Well… as much fun as this reunion was. We've got something very important to do." Stiles spoke up as he took hold of Malia's arm and nodded for everyone else to follow him.

Even to Isaac, who minutes before would have wanted to be anywhere else but the school, nodded in a rare gesture of agreement with Stiles as he slide his arm around Teagan and followed with the group. To him it was too much of a coincidence. They get into a fight with a monster none of them had seen the likes of before and now a guy shows up claiming to remember them all from elementary school?

As the group reached the entrance to the school, Avery turned to Liam and gave him a hard stare as she took her keys from her pocket and held them out, "Go wait in my car, I'll drive you home after we're done."

"What?" He said, his voice laced with a whine as he stared at the doors to the school and said, "I thought I was coming with you guys now?"

"Seniors only." She smirked as she dangled the keys in front of his face.

He looked behind her to everyone else for support but there wasn't any, not even Teagan –who actually didn't care if he tagged along but she knew Stiles was dead set on keeping this senior-only tradition alive and well.

With a defeated sigh, he grabbed the keys and started to turn for the parking lot when she called, "Oh, and handsome don't forget-"

"Not to touch anything. I got it." He called back shaking his head as his walk had a slight childlike stomp through the puddles.

When she turned back to the rest of her friends, Stiles couldn't hold his silence any longer as he looked to Avery in disbelief and asked, "You didn't even know my name until two years ago but you can remember long-lost Theo from the fourth grade?"

Teagan buried her face against Isaac's side as she laughed and Isaac looked over at him and asked, "Really? That's what you're concerned with? Never mind the fact that -that thing back there had glowing blue claws like three times the size of mine–"

"Okay, first you're exaggerating that thing's claws were maybe twice the size of yours and secondly; no that's not all I'm worried about. Take Theo for example –we haven't seen or even heard from this kid in years and you don't find that highly suspicious?"

Isaac had to give Stiles that one, there was something about Theo he didn't like but he wasn't going to admit it yet. "Maybe I'm just more concerned about the more pressing matter at hand –like the thing with giant blue claws." Isaac snarkily replied as he tucked his hands in his pockets and gave him a smirk.

"Did you think it was highly suspicious when I moved back?" Teagan questioned with her head cocked to the side.

"No, okay. But you weren't gone all that long." He tried to argue.

"Long enough." She replied, looking at Avery and remembering how hard it was to be away from her best friend. Their time apart seemed to have lasted an eternity.

"You…" Stiles exclaimed, pointing a finger at her at a loss for words until he motioned to Isaac and accused, "Have been around him too much."

Avery laughed, getting everyone's attention as she realized out loud, "Oh my god, Stiles. You just acted and sounded like your dad!"

"I'm done… one hundred percent done, with all of you." He sighed, dropping his arms to his side.

Kira's eyes slightly widened as she asked, "Do you guys think we've hit the age where we start turning into our parents?"

"I sure hope not." Malia chimed in, thinking that the terms soulless and homicidal barely touched the edges of both of her biological parents –Peter Hale and the Desert Wolf.

"We're way too young for that." Teagan tried to assure her, while not letting her own thoughts get carried away. She still had some trouble with thoughts of her mom since she'd came through the open door in her head and haunted her, almost to the point of possessing her and forcing her to kill her friends and Isaac.

The truth was she could see a lot of her mom in herself, and it was something she was told by people who knew Lisa Young as well. Her dad always told her of the good traits she'd inherited from her mom and she hoped to never lose those but it was still difficult to stomach when even the mention of her mom's name reminded her of being at her lowest point and completely terrorized.

Sensing she needed him and having a pretty good idea of what was running through his fiancee's head, Isaac gently pulled her against his side and she melted against the form of his body thankful she had him there with her.

"If I turn into my mom, we're all screwed." Avery said with an intense look in her eyes before she sighed, "It's bad enough I got all of my dad's bad traits."

Nodding Kira said, "You know sometimes I see my dad having all these awkward moments when he's teaching class and I just… I feel like I'm looking at my future."

A low rumble of laughter moved through the friends as they all thought of how Kira was already awkward like her dad.

"What?" Kira asked with a confused look as she glanced to Scott who cleared his throat to stop his laughter as he shrugged, "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say." Isaac finally spoke up, and Avery agreed, "Yeah, you and your mom are the salt of the earth."

Teagan ran her hand in a slow circle on Isaac's back as she remained snuggled against his side and tried to lead the group in a different direction, "Guys, come on. Lydia is probably waiting on us."

She knew one of Isaac's biggest fears was turning into his father and what had started as a light hearted conversation had taken a dark turn for a few of her friends.

The group fell silent and Scott gave Isaac an empathetic expression, feeling bad for not picking up on what was going on sooner and stopping the conversation.

"It's so screwed up." Avery finally broke the silence with a bitter tasting laugh, "How many of us are terrified to turn into our parents because some of them are the things horror movies are made of."

"You're nothing like your mom, A." Teagan quickly assured her with the rest of their pack nodding in agreement. But the thoughts had already started to shake the blonde teen as she said, "I could have been, you know? I came really close to not coming out of that darkness."

"But you did." Isaac pointed out.

"Any of us could have taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up different, but we didn't." Scott spoke up.

Teagan pulled in a breath as she added, "We're all here. Together and that makes us stronger. We do what we always do, lookout for each other and keep everyone in check." Reaching down she grabbed onto Avery's hand as she lightly squeezed and continued, "If one of us loses our way, we pull them back."

"Always." Scott stated before a moment of silence fell over the group as they thought of not only how far they'd come but how much they had to lose to get to where they were standing today.

Malia's phone buzzed from her pocket and she took it out, reading the email she'd received before gasping, "I'm in! I'm officially a senior!"

The good news lifted everyone's mood as Stiles hugged his girlfriend with a proud smile, he didn't doubt for a minute that she'd pass and join them in the twelfth grade.

"Thank god!" Lydia called from down the hallway as they all entered the school, "Where have you guys been?" Lydia asked them as she came to a stop.

Avery looked over at Teagan, both girls with knowing looks on their faces as they rushed forward wrapping Lydia in a tight group hug as Teagan said, "It's doesn't matter, we're here now."

Lydia gasped, before her nose wrinkled and her arms stayed at her sides as she accused, "You're only hugging me because your clothes are sopping wet!"

"And because we love you!" Teagan giggled, squeezing her tighter and causing more of the rainwater from her clothes to soak into her best friend's clothes, surrendering and realizing that her elaborate umbrella covered sprint into the school was pointless now that her own clothes were wet from rain water she hugged them back. The three friends roared into a fit of laughter as Avery recalled, "Well at least this time you're not in a white shirt with a dark red bra underneath it."

"What happened?" Stiles asked Scott as he watched the three friends loudly laughing. Scott's only reply was shaking his head back and forth as he rubbed a hand over the back of his hair and looked down to the floor, causing Stiles to repeat, "What?"

"The whole senior class is here." Lydia announced when the hug was over and the three girls separated, looking between them she questioned, "Are we doing this or not."

Everyone smiled with excitement, an optimistic feeling buzzing through the air around them. Stiles took Malia's hand and started for the library as Scott and Kira followed suit. Isaac stepped up to the trio as he smiled at Teagan and asked, "Ready for this?"

"If you are." Teagan said, smiling against his lips when he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Pulling back she looked to her friends who both smiled and nodded that they were ready too.

Lydia and Avery watched as Isaac wrapped his arm around Teagan and led her away.

"We made it." Lydia said with a smile at Avery.

"Yeah, barely." She smiled back before she held out her hand and arched a brow with a question, "Ready lover?"

With a groan Lydia playfully rolled her eyes and said, "I've asked you not to use that term, you know I don't like it."

Laughing she grabbed hold of her best friend's hand and they brought up the last of their pack on the walk to the library.

They fell into line with the other seniors as they waited for their chance to leave their mark on the school they'd be graduating from at the end of the school year. Senior scribe had been a tradition for the seniors for almost as long as Beacon Hills High had existed. Over the years the places where every one of the graduation class would write their names had changed and several times the school had tried to stop the seniors, but once it was move to the library shelves it didn't seem to cause as big of a problem.

Stiles was the first to write his down, then he took a few steps back to lean against the railing and wait on the rest of his friends.

"This isn't vandalism is it?" Kira questioned as the marker was passed off to her, she'd promised her parents they weren't going to be vandalising anything that night.

"No… not technically." Lydia said as she watched Kira write her initials, and then took the marker from her to pen down her own.

Malia took the marker and made a rather large 'M' before pausing at whether she should put a 'T' for Tate or an 'H' for Hale.

Finally after some consideration, she smiled proudly as she decided to go with Tate. With a smile she turned and handed the marker to Avery, knowing in her heart she'd made the right decision.

Avery's eyes scanned over the shelf for an empty spot. Her plan all along was to write her name as big as she could to let everyone know she'd been then, but that plan changed as she saw the letters 'D. H'.

Her lips curved up into a smile and she used the thinnest tip on the marker to write 'Avery Dukate' in just beneath Derek's initials in the small open space.

Turning she handed the marker to Isaac who asked with a laugh, "Couldn't just put your initials, could you?"

"Of course not." Avery beamed, "There could have been hundreds of A. D's that passed through these halls –but there is only one Avery Dukate."

Isaac rolled the marker barrel between his thumb and forefinger as he scanned the shelf when his eyes stopped on a set of initials he immediately recognized 'C. L'.

Even though it was just a set of letters, he'd know his older brother Camden's handwriting anywhere. He looked over to Teagan who was turned talking to the rest of the group. It didn't seem real, here he was beginning his senior year of high school standing in the exact same spot that his older brother had once stood.

Noticing his hesitation, Teagan turned and asked, "Isaac? You alright?"

"Yeah." He smiled, as he glanced back to the letters and then handed her the marker as he urged, "You go first."

"Aww, thanks babe." Teagan smiled as she raised up and pecked his lips with a quick kiss before taking the marker in her hand and pulling a deep breath. She raised the marker to a less crowded space on the shelf and wrote down her initials feeling a deep sense of accomplishment when she was done.

Handing the marker back to her fiance, Teagan joined the rest of her friends against the railing across from the shelves.

It wasn't until Isaac traced his late brother's initials with his finger that he understood why senior scribe was so important to the rest of his pack. It was symbolic of how far they'd all come, a declaration of survival and coming out on top.

His eyes quickly located Teagan's initials on the shelf and without any more hesitation he scribbled his down in the opening right above hers, pausing for a second before drawing a thick heart around their names with the black marker. Linking their names together and to let everyone after him know how important she was to him. A permanent display of how they belonged to one another.

"Did you really just do that?" Avery questioned, letting Isaac know she'd seen him.

As Isaac turned sideways to shoot her a look, Teagan saw the heart around their names and felt her own heart swooning in her chest.

"I love it." She beamed.

"I love you." Isaac replied with a smile.

He handed the marker off to Scott and paused to looked at Camden's initials one last time before he walked over and slid an arm around his fiancee, she looked up at him and smiled. Their eyes met and he couldn't help but smile back. For generations to come their heart linked names would be on display for all to see but no one would know just how much it meant to them both.

It was nothing short of a miracle that they were both still there together, especially knowing that not everyone was there.

With that thought Teagan looked up and saw Scott penning down his initials, but he didn't stop there. Under his own name he wrote 'A A' for the person who weighed heavily on their minds all day. Allison Argent should have been there with them, but she'd given her life to save theirs and that was a debt they'd never get the chance to pay.

Teagan's eyes filled with tears as her mind flashed back to the day she'd died. If Allison hadn't have reacted so quickly when she did, the oni would have killed Isaac. Because of her friend's sacrifice she'd been able to live on with the love of her life.

"She would have been here with us." Stiles spoke up, as Scott handed the marker off to the student in line behind him.

"Yeah." Avery nodded, her voice hoarse as she spoke.

"She still is." Lydia corrected, looking over with a sad smile as Teagan reached down and squeezed her hand.

The pack stood in silence for a while until Avery cleared her throat and joked, "We better get going. Liam's still out in my car, he's probably already eaten the crackers and skittles I picked up for dinner."

Everyone laughed and exchanged looks before heading for the stairs down from the level where they'd written their names on the shelves.

Together they all descended the stairs, officially seniors and now one step closer to moving on with their lives and getting out of the town that had brought them so much pain in the last few years. They weren't just friends, they were deeply bonded –they were a pack in every sense of the word.

* * *

 _(~ A Teen Wolf fanfiction collaberation between Miss E Charlotte and Sage Londyn ~)_

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you all so much for reading! I really hope you all liked the chapter.  
**

 **If you aren't already, you can follow us on our Tumblr accounts (missecharlotte) and (sagelondyn), you will find lots of fanfiction related posts there. In fact, Miss E Charlotte just made an awesome video as a preview for whats to come in this story. There is so much that we're both excited to share with all of you!  
**

 **We also owe a very special thank you to Wolfsbane-Lahey for the idea of having Isaac see Camden's initials at senior scribe. ^_^  
**


End file.
